The Wizard and I
by Divine Child
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring the pairing of Max Russo and Harper Finkle. 21: "Don't Ever Look Back"
1. Jasmine Candles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: Though as many as you all want to have Justin/Harper, I really like the thought of Max being with Harper. I think they would really make a cute couple and since Max is only one year younger then her, it would totally work. **

**So I decided to do some oneshots. I'm not sure how many exactly that I'm going to do, but I'll start with ten oneshots. If this series of oneshots does really well, then I'll add more. **

**

* * *

**

"**Jasmine Candles"**

"_But Max, you're not allow to play with candles anymore," Harper tells him._

"_And also blenders, so shut up about it," Max leaves in a huff into the kitchen, leaving Harper insulted._

He felt really bad for snapping at her like that. Max never snapped at anyone like that, well anyone who wasn't related to him. It was evening after Alex had played out the last of Harper's competitions. The only difference Alex showed was she didn't use magic and Harper pretty much suck at almost everything.

Max could see why Alex wanted Harper to have all those awards and trophies. It wasn't like her parents pay any attention to her, unless her father was trying to avoid her mother. Max never did like Harper's parents.

He still wanted to apologize.

He felt bad as it is for ruining his mother's good blender.

"How can I make it up to Harper without burning the whole apartment down?" Max looks around the Russo kitchen, trying to think of something to do.

Suddenly something pokes him in the butt.

"Ow, what just-"Max's wand was poking out of his back pocket.

"That's it!"

Later, Harper comes home, walking down the steps to her basement bedroom. She avoids the pipe this time, not wanting another bruise when her nose picks up on something. The smell of jasmine lingers around her room, sending a calm aroma throughout the basement.

Her eyes look around to see white candles all floating around with twinkling stars over head.

Her mouth lets out a gasp as she sees a teapot and a cup of warm tea sitting on a silver tray on her work bench.

Harper looks up from the tea to see stars floating around her before forming the words, "I'm sorry". Her eyes begin to fill up with tears. "who did—"

Harper's eyes met with Max's.

"Sorry for snapping at you," The boy scuffs his feet, staring sheepishly at the red head, "I just can't do things right sometimes. I get frustrated with myself and take it out on others."

"Max…" Tears were still in her eyes, "You did this all for an apology?"

"Yeah, you deserve it. I know its magic, but I figure shiny stars and jasmine candles would do the trick. And I cheated, because I had Mom make the tea."

Harper bursts into tears right in front of him, which very rarely occur. The only time that Max had ever seen Harper cried was after she got a phone call from her mother. Max had to grab the phone from her hand and slam it down just so Harper would stop crying.

"What did I do now? Was it too much? You didn't like it?" The poor young wizard-in-training looked very frantic.

"No! No," Harper wipes her eyes, "I love it. It's the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me. Even Zeke never did anything like this when he apologize for being a jerk to be."

"Well he's a total jerk to begin with," Max tells her truthfully, grabbing the tissue box.

Harper blows her nose, "you honestly thought of all of this by yourself?"

"You didn't think I could do it?"

"Well, before, you mention putting a candle into a smoothie."

"Yeah, never put wax into a blender," Max sighs.

"I know."

The next thing Harper did was give Max a kiss on the cheek. She usually did it on the forehead when he did something sweet for her. That was back when he was a little kid. Now, he wasn't so little anymore, and looking more handsome then ever.

He was almost cuter then Justin.

He _was _cuter then Justin.

Harper blinks as Max had summoned a plate of cookies into his hand, and turn the chest at the end of her bed into a stand for a TV.

"Want to watch a movie?" His brown eyes twinkle as he holds out the plate and two mugs of hot tea.

"Yes," Harper takes a mug.

Both kids climb onto her bed, sitting with their back to the wall, as they watch a movie. It wasn't long before morning when Theresa found both of them cuddle up on Harper's bed with Max holding Harper and the faint scent of jasmine everywhere.


	2. Boy Salad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: Yes, Eidolon Twilight Princess brought up the idea of Max and Harper being a cute couple. And I fully agree with her!**

**A/N: Second oneshot of a series of oneshots! This one features an inspired moment from the episode "Future Harper"**

**Forgiveness is asked for as I'm trying to remember the exact quotes from the show.**

**

* * *

**

"**Boy Salad"**

"_I make myself a combination of sugar cubes and honey"_

"_Boy Salad?"_

"_Exactly!"_

It was just days since she left the Sub Shop to see if Alex had given Harper permission, or 'herself' to write about all the adventures that the Russo siblings went through. Harper thanks Justin for given her the opportunity. Even after all those years of her being silly, Justin still thought of her as family.

The world 'slowly' welcomed the Wizarding World into Reality.

It was a slow climb but eventually everything went to being normal.

It was the day that she would sit down and writes another book. She really wanted to do something with vampires. And after the whole Juliet meeting, Harper figured that Justin would be pleased that she was writing about his darling love.

That was when she got the magical invitation to Alex and Mason's 'third' wedding.

How many times were those crazy kids going to get marry? After everything that Alex put Harper through with the first wedding (which included a wonderful trip to Vegas) and the first divorce (the second one, Harper just sent Alex a box of tissues via mail to the court house).

"Well I might as well," Harper stares at the clean white and lavender invitation, "I need an excuse to go back home."

Being stuck in the past had its issues. For one, she channeled her younger self to a certain degree.

Harper grimaces at the plates with Justin's face on it. After a few hours with a hammer and a bucket, she was ready to use the device Justin gave her to go back to the future.

Her brown eyes twinkle as she spots the newly remodeled Sub Station. A huge smile appears on her face as she enters the front door.

"Come on it, don't mind the mess," A male voice calls from the kitchen, "we're doing some updates. Have a seat and I'll be right with you."

Harper can't help but let out a small giggle.

A tall man with short, curly hair and big brown eyes walks out wearing an apron. Harper couldn't help but sigh at the sight of her handsome prince.

"Okay miss, what can I-"

"Hi honey," Harper waves cutely at him.

"Harp!" He grabs her from seat, picking her up and giving her a twirl in his arms.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until you wrote you next book?" He puts her down, staring down at her. He had gotten taller then his father but was just at eye level with his brother.

"Well…" Harper pulls out the invitation, "I needed an excuse."

"Ah, Alex and Mason," His brown eyes turn back to her, "why do you need an excuse to see me?"

"I dunno," Harper twirls a strand of hair around her finger, "because I just wanted to see you."

"You don't need an excuse to see me," He kisses the top of her head; "I miss you." He brushes a hand through her long, red hair.

"Oh I miss you too," Harper kisses his nose, "I met you today, well then today."

"What? How?" He gets a look on his face, "oh that…I am so sorry."

"Wow, how many times have you apologize for that?" Harper gets pull up off her feet again.

"Many times as I want," He puts her down, "I love you Harper."

"I love you too, Maxie," She kisses him; "I keep wondering if Alex or Justin ever remember what I said then. It's a shame they never caught on what would become something wonderful."

"You mean, the sugar cubes and honey?" Max grins, "I can't believe they never questioned it."

"I doubt they question it now," Harper smiles, "so third times a charm?"

"I give it two weeks, tops."

"They don't need to have another wedding."

"Well elopement didn't work either."

"I'm so glad I married you," Harper smiles, "I feel better now. Now that I can see you, and touch you, and everything."

"I'm glad you're happy too," Max smiles, "I was beginning to think I was the only one withdraw."

"Aw, did my poor little Maxie miss me?"

"Yes, he did, and he has been very very lonely for the past few nights," Max pouts his lips, making it almost too sexy for Harper to not drool for.

"Aw…" Harper kisses his pout, "how about I make it up to you?"

"Well, I can I think of one thing," Max smirks, to which Harper pokes his nose with her finger.

"What about the shop? Your Dad will walk by and call, asking why we're close in the middle of the day."

"I'll tell him we have a leak and a plumber is taking care of the problem," Max hurries to put up the close sign.

She watches him scurry around, thinking how much he had change since he was just about thirteen to fourteen years old. A suddenly overwhelming feeling of love rushes to Harper's eyes, making her weepy. Max turns around to only see Harper crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you so much, you dork. It's a shame I never caught on soon enough to see it."

"Hey," He reaches for her, pulling her into his arms, "don't worry about that. We both had some growing up to do."

"I know," Harper sniffles, "but just seeing you at that age, I just…realize that you are so much better then Justin."

He leans his forehead against hers, "even without the magic?"

"Yes," She kisses him, "before we go upstairs, can I ask for something?'

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

What she was about to say was completely on the spot.

"I want to have a baby."

It didn't take much for Max to shoulder Harper up the stairs. Indeed, Jerry did call Max about the shop being close, leaving ten messages on the answer machine. The only time Max called him back was about a few weeks later asking how he feels about being a grandfather.


	3. Stage Magician

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, even though two oneshots have been posted. I like to say thank you to Boris Yeltsin for suggestions. If any of you other readers have suggestions, let me know. Just PM me the ideas or leave them in the review. **

**

* * *

**

"**Stage Magician"**

"_Everything is not what it seems" – Wizards of Waverly Place theme_

Harper still giggles when Max goes on a rant about how he wants to open up his own magic shop. It's funny how a wizard in training wants to be a magician when he grows up. But then again, it was Max.

A local talent show was coming up in a few weeks and Max had entered to be a magician. From what Harper saw on the sign up sheet, Max wasn't the only one.

After a couple of weeks of practicing, Max finds Harper watching some girly sitcom with Alex.

"Hey Harper…" He drags out her name, leaning his head down between her and Alex.

"Can it Max, we're watching TV." Alex shoves her little brother's face away from hers. His face bumps into Harper's.

"What is it?" The red head leans away from him.

"Can I ask for a favor?'

"What is it?" Harper asks, almost in fear of what the 'favor' was. Her fear of 'favor's usually involved her in some scheme Alex cook up and Mr. Russo or Justin get her out of harms way in the process.

"I need an assistant."

"An assistant?"

"Yeah, for the talent show? All good magicians have an assistant." He gives her a cheeky grin, making her twitch at the sight of him being adorable.

"Fine, but only if you don't saw me in half."

"Aw man, but that was going to be my best trick!"

The two of them practice and practice for the rest of the month. Harper had moments of wanting to throw her hands around Max's neck, yet some days she wanted to hug him. It wasn't so bad hanging out with him. Max could be a bit of an airhead but at least he was a sweetie at heart.

After practicing, with much failure, the talent show came.

Harper stood behind the curtain in a knee length purple sequin flapper dress she whips up for the show. Her knees wobble at the sight of the crowd.

"Hey Max, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harper turns around to see Max in a dress shirt, pants, and a black sequin vest.

"Don't worry about," He winks at her, "I got it under control."

Harper mutters a pray as the curtain goes up. Harper remembers to breath, posing along side Max. As his assistant, she was the one helping him with his tricks. Her well trained eyes look for any minor details that would be out of place.

Say for instant, his wand.

His wizard wand was no where as his magician's wand turned into a bouquet.

Afterwards, it was turning a scarf into a pigeon and making a deck of cards appear from the ceiling. A ten of hearts is found in the palm of her hand when she realizes its her card she had picked.

Every trick Max did wowed the audience more and more, making Harper wonder where Max had time to make it look that good.

He even made her disappear and reappear from two places.

After the talent show, she pulls Max aside.

"Max! How did you do all of that?'

"Do all of what?"

"The magic tricks? You didn't put a spell on yourself to be good, did you? Was Alex involved? Did you disguise your wand as the stage one? Huh? Tell me!"

Max blinks, taking in all she just said.

"I didn't do any of that, Harper." Max smiles, pulling an orange rose out of mid air, "I just did _it_."

Max tucks Harper's hair out of her face, placing the rose behind her ear.

Harper blushes, "I'm sorry for doubting you…it's just…"

Her fingers touch the flower in the hair. It felt real underneath her fingertips. Her eyes look into Max's, trying to find a shiver of lie in the truth. There was none as he gives her a smile. Those big brown eyes kept her captivated.

Max smiles, "you should know a magician never reveals his secrets."

"True," Harper smiles, "but I don't want to be lying to."

"Well, I'm not lying. I'm just really good at making illusions."

"That, you are."

"I'll treat you to pizza, my lovely assistant." Max leads her off towards the nearest pizza place.

Harper feels him take her hand in his. Blue sparks fly between his fingers and hers, with neither of them noticing.


	4. A Love Like This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the ideas! This oneshot is inspired by the song "Love Like This" by Natasha Bedingfield. **

**

* * *

**

**"Love"**

_When this life tries to keep us apart_

_You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say_

_I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me_

_I'd never find a love like this _

_-Love Like This, Natasha Bedingfield ft. Sean Kingston_

She could recall all the way back to when they were just kids, swinging in her old backyard. It was always her, Alex, Justin, and Max. Harper could never recall any other time when it wasn't. Sometimes Justin would go off with his friends, with Alex trailing after him.

Sometimes, she stayed behind on her old swing set.

That's when Max became her new buddy then. He pushed her on the swing sets, always trying to make her feel like she was flying.

Harper believes that's how everything started between her and Max. It was just one of those relationships where they found a mutual agreement. Justin would leave Max behind for his friends and studies while Alex would leave Harper for…who knows what!

Even when all of them got to high school, it was pretty much that gravitational relationship she had with Max. He was random and she 'understood' random.

Justin was graduating and Alex was studying, but Harper and Max were still left behind as usual.

It was just how everything was.

Well, until things started to change. It was a HUGE deal when the change happened. It kind has changed gradually over a period of six weeks. Harper counted those weeks. She remembers those weeks.

It started when Max enter sophomore year and she was in her junior year.

That September was very warm, and Alex had grape soda.

It had spill all over her new outfit, to which Harper pull out her emergency kit consisting of a Tribeca High t-shirt and a pair of her favorite patchwork jeans.

When she had emerged from the girls' restroom, Max was talking to his friend Alfred. Max look up to see her. He looked stunned.

"What's wrong Max?" She had asked him when he continues to stare at her up and down.

"You look very pretty, Harper."

That was what did her in. After that, she wore a purple graphic t-shirt along with another pair of her favorite stitch up jeans the next day. Max offered to carry her books for her to class from then on in the morning.

The two of them became close throughout the rest of the month of September.

Alex would 'follow' her around, asking what was up with her and Max. The only thing that Harper could reply was.

"He just wants to hang out with me more often Alex. There is nothing wrong with that."

There was not a thing wrong with the fact that Max was smitten with her and she was finding herself smitten with him. Most of the students found them to be a great couple, though they weren't a couple.

Max had an entirely different attitude that year, making all his friends wonder what was wrong with him. The only one who found the new Max great was his friend Alfred. Alfred found Harper to be a wonderful girlfriend candidate for Max.

He cleaned up more, dressing nicer everyday for school as she try not to dress so overwhelming with her outfits.

It came to almost the end of the month when a cheerleader commented on Harper's hair being really nice.

Harper's pride soars until October.

A Halloween masquerade was the theme for this year Homecoming Week. Harper didn't have a date, and was considering asking Justin's friend Zeke to the dance again. Harper was interrupted at the Sub Station to Max making a bouquet of orange and black roses appear.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

They were voted cutest couple at the dance, besides the quarterback and the head cheerleader.

It would only take two more months on Harper's birthday for Max to kiss her under the mistletoe.

Justin had hit the floor with a loud thud as Alex rushed to the bathroom to chuck up the eggnog and sugar cookies she inhaled earlier.

It was from then on, Harper Finkle and Max Russo were dating.

The only pressure they had to break up came from home instead of school. Alex demanded that Harper stop dating her brother while Justin was flipping out to Max about dating Harper. Max floored Justin with the comment that he had more balls then him to give up his powers for true love.

Harper slugged Alex.

Theresa and Jerry were absolutely thrilled at the idea of Max and Harper being together, as long as the hormones were kept under control.

Things got tough for the couple when Harper watch him graduate from high school. It was even harder when they had the Wizard Tournament. She cried as he came back to the apartment telling her that he lost, but would have giving them up for her.

Harper was glad she found love from Max, the one boy she thought she would never see herself with.

"You're the only one that knows me," she tells him one day while studying for their college exams, "I'll never be lonely."

"I'm glad you found me," Max wraps his arms around her, "I'd never found another love like this with anyone but you."

"Yep," she kisses him, "a love like this."


	5. Care

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: This oneshot features an idea from Boris Yeltsin.**

**

* * *

**

"**Care"**

_"All you need is a little love and care."_

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Max gets handed a tissue.

"Thank you," He blows his nose. Max tosses the used tissue into the trash can next to his bed. For the past three days, he had been bed ridden with horrible cold…or sinus infection…or the flu. He wasn't sure what he had. All he knew was that he was miserable.

"Your mom tells me that you got a Wizard's Cold." Harper sits on the edge of his bed, holding the tissue box.

Oh yeah, that's what the doctor had told him.

"Yeah," Max sniffles again with Harper already handing him another tissue.

Jerry, Justin, and Alex were all banned from taking care of him while Theresa was stuck busy with the shop. So Theresa asks Harper if she could take care of Max. Harper had flipped out about not wanting to get sick for her new job. That's when she's told that Max has a Wizard's Cold and that she couldn't catch it.

Harper immediately set to work on trying to make Max feel better.

"The humidifier is going," Harper smiles, "and I got chicken soup cooking downstairs."

Max watches as Harper tucks him in with some blankets. He saw that they were sewn, knowing she had made them and probably took the time to do it just for him.

That's when she brings up the hot tea, a glass of water, and a bottle full of dark liquid.

"What is that?"

"It's supposed to help with the coughing and sneezing," Harper stares at him, "don't ask what it is. Just drink this." She hands him a small medicine cup full of the stuff. After downing the whole thing, Max chugs the glass of water.

"That…was nasty!" Max sneezes again.

"Not as nasty as to what came out of your nose," Harper pushes him back into the pillows she fluffs up.

"Now drink your tea and get some rest. The soup is still going to take a while." Harper gets up leaving Max to sleep a few hours. When he wakes up, she's sitting in the chair next to his bed reading a book.

"Hey sleepy head," Harper puts her book down.

Max opens his mouth to say something when Harper puts a spoonful of chicken soup into his mouth.

He eats up most of the bowl when Max grabs the spoon out of Harper's hand.

"Harper, you don't have to do this," He whimpers, "you probably need to be downstairs helping with doing tables or doing something with your friends."

"Max…"

"No, I'm sick and you should go and have fun."

"Quit being a baby," Harper sits down on the bed, "it's no big deal that I help get you to heal. I want to help you get better."

She leans in, kissing his forehead.

Her cold lips on his warm forehead sends goosebumps up and down his skin.

"Now that you have ate, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Harper picks up the empty dishes, leaving Max's bedroom.

In the morning, Max wakes up to breathing out his nose instead of his mouth. His coughing was gone. The cold chills were gone. Everything was gone.

When Jerry goes to check in on his son, Max is up and about. Max starts asking what the cure to Wizard's Cold is. All Jerry does is hand him a piece of parchment about the Wizard's Cold.

The last few words are faded.

Harper walks in as he tries to make out the last words.

He looks up to see her touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

"See? All you need was a little love and care, Maxie." Harper removes the blankets from his bed.

"Yeah, a little love and care." He repeats her words.

A smile forms on his face.


	6. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Here's another idea from Boris Yeltsin! The next oneshot will be the Christmas one, requested by my beta and best friend Eidolon Twilight Princess. **

**

* * *

**

"**Babysitter"**

"_Don't you just love kids?"_

The phone rang about five times. Each time someone ignore it. Ten seconds went by when the phone rings again. Again, someone ignores it. Another ten seconds goes by when finally someone answers the phone.

"What do you want?" Max yells on the other end, "we're not buying anything so quit trying to-

"Max! It's me!" Harper's voice is on the other end.

"Sorry Harper," Max winces, "what is that you want? Can't get a hold of Alex on her cellphone?"

"No I couldn't! That's why I'm calling! I can't get a hold of her _period_!"

"Okay! I get it! No need to take it out on me! What's up?"

"I'm stuck babysitting my little sister tonight and I want someone to keep me company."

"As in help you?" Max smirks to which he got an earful of a few colorful words. "Max, my house isn't exactly fun when it's just me and my sister! You know I hate home!"

"I…hang on a sec, I'll be right over!" Max hangs up the phone.

At the Finkle residence, Harper stares at her phone before hanging up. "What a strange kid," Harper shakes her head. That's when the doorbell rings. Harper walks up to the door, looking through the peep hole.

Harper opens the door, "did you run all the way here?"

"No…" Max pants, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason at all," Harper lets him inside, closing the door.

"Maxie!" A hyperactive girl voice screams as a small brunette rushes down the steps, running into Max's legs.

"Hey Corinne," Max hugs the little girl at his legs, "have you been good for your sister?"

"Maybe," Corinne giggles.

"Maybe? I think you should be good or else I'm going to have to tickle you!" Max picks up Corinne, tickling her. Harper smiles, following them into the kitchen.

"So where are your parents?"

"They took Peter out for his birthday," Harper fills a cup with apple juice, "and then they're going to leave him at a friend's house so they can go to one of their parties."

"Are your parents still fighting?"

One long look was all Max needed for an answer.

"How come they're not getting a…" Harper motions Max not to mention 'divorce'. Corinne sits at the island drinking her juice and munching on crackers.

"I don't know. Sometimes I like to think they can over come all of their issues but then again, I rather see both of them far away from each other as possible."

"Right," Max smiles as Corinne hops up from eating her snack. It came down to either playing a board game or watching the latest Hannah Montana concert with Corinne. Corinne won that battle, with both Harper and Max sitting on the sofa.

Corinne was singing along with all the songs.

"It's scary; she knows them by heart," Harper looks at Max when Corinne starts on the song "I Got Nerve".

"Doesn't Corinne realize that Hannah is wearing a wig?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Her hair is so fake that I mean, you have to be a complete idiot not to realize that she's wearing a wig. I mean, what is she hiding under there?" Max gets a giggle from Harper.

"Max, only you would notice these things."

Once Hannah was over, Max convinces Corinne to play a board game with him and Harper. After two hours of laughing and giggling, Max finally settles to show Corinne a magic trick.

"Max…" Harper looks worried.

Max gives her a wink, "relax, just the usual pick a card trick."

Max asks Corinne to pick a card to which she did and put back into the deck. Harper watches as Max makes the whole deck disappear and a bouquet of flowers appear. Inside one of the roses, was her card.

"Wow! Max that was really cool! How did you do that?"

"I can't tell ya, it's a secret. Besides, if I tell ya then I'll have to…tickle ya!" Max picks Corinne up, tickling her.

Harper watches him tickle her little sister into submission before both of them are on the floor laughing.

She just shakes her head, "you two are silly."

"You know what, Corinne," Max whispers to the little girl.

"What, Maxie?"

"I think someone else needs to be tickled," He gets up, with a smirk on his face.

"Max Russo, you better not!" Harper finds herself lifted up off the floor and pinned down on the couch. A wave of Harper's laughter rings throughout the whole house. It only last for a couple of minutes with both teens out of breath.

Harper stares up at Max, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to; you look more beautiful when you're smiling."

The comment makes Harper blush as Max leans in with a smile.

"Are you two going to kiss?"

Both teens whirl around to the little girl staring at them both curiously.

"Um, why should we kiss?" Max asks, blinking at Corinne.

"Silly," Corinne giggles, "because if you look at a girl like that that means you wants to kiss her. So kiss her!"

"You don't mind if I kiss your sister?"

"No, I like you. I like you better then Justin," The comment makes both Harper and Max laugh out loud. Max grabs Corinne and pulls her onto the sofa with them.

"Okay I will kiss your sister," Max leans over, kissing Harper on the cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies and eating sandwiches that Max made for all three of them. By the time 9 o'clock roll around, Corinne had her teeth brush, hair brush, and snuggled into the blankets in her favorite PJs. Harper comes back downstairs with Max.

"Thanks for helping me watch her."

"No problem," He sticks his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"I look more beautiful when I smile?" Harper asks him, making Max blink at her in surprise.

"Well, yeah, you do." His voice softens.

"Thank you," Harper blushes.

"No problem," Max leans in, kissing her on the cheek, "maybe next time…won't be Corinne joining us on an evening?"

"I would like that," Harper watches him leave. She leans against the closed door with a sigh and a smile.

Babysitting was fun.


	7. Christmas Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc. etc. I know this is a bit early but due to being snowed in today, I figure I might as well write the Christmas oneshot for my beta and bestie. **

**

* * *

**

"**Christmas Gift"**

"_Baby, it's cold outside"_

Snow in Times Square look like the front of a greeting card. A light flurry of snow falls over the crowds of people moving to and from. Harper was one of them. She was bundle up in a blue pea coat dress up with snowflakes. A white scarf, gloves, and earmuffs kept her even warmer.

"Thank you for coming with me, Max. I have no idea what to get anyone this year."

"No problem," Max Russo sticks his glove hands into the pockets of his black hooded jacket. A green, red, and black scarf is tied around his neck.

"Did you really have to give me a scarf? I'm not cold."

"Boys and their manliness. You'll catch a cold and your mother will feed you your grandmother's soup."

"Okay fine, I'll keep it on." Max tugs at the warm scarf. It was a soft material that didn't scratch. It also smells like Christmas.

Harper pulls out a list with each of the Russos.

"So who is first?" Max asks, looking over Harper's shoulder.

"Your father, first," Harper looks around, "what do you think he'll like for Christmas from me?"

"Well no more scarves, I think we're all winter out because of that," Max laughs.

"Well, I had all this yarn I had to get rid of and I had no way of doing it," Harper laughs along with him, "besides first year that I will actually buy stuff instead of making it."

"Ooh, big step for you," Max grins when he gets lightly elbowed.

"Well, what are you and everyone else getting him? I hate to get the same thing." Harper looks at Max.

"I have no idea what Justin or Alex is getting him, but I got him a thing of special mustard. Mom…uh…I think it's something romantic." He gags.

"I think its sweet how your parents are still in love."

"Yeah but they fight don't forget," Max guides Harper into a nearby store.

"Not as bad as my parents," Harper enters a store, "maybe get him some special meat to go with that special mustard?"

"Sure," Max smiles as Harper gets Jerry a meat gift set to go with the mustard. His dad was taking care of and Harper was already on her way to find something for his mother.

"I saw these earrings the other day and had put on layaway for me," Harper enters an antique store, "I saw them and knew they belong with your mother."

"Dad probably already got her-Wow, are those real?" Max stares at the earrings that Harper shows to him, from the woman in the store.

"I don't think so," Harper laughs, "but aren't they beautiful?"

"She'll die when she sees them," Max watches Harper pay for the earrings.

"Alright, Justin and Alex are next," Harper drags him through the heavy crowds. Max glances down at his hand. He holds on tightly so not to loose her. And just what was she going to get him for Christmas? Was she trying to be sneaky about it?

"I have no idea why but this look like him," She holds up a pair of Star Wars socks in some nearby novelty shop.

"No this is," he holds up a pocket protector with strange alien stickers all over it. She also picks up some odd organizer that could turn into a puzzle.

Harper laughs, "We'll get both."

It didn't take long for the two of them to get caught up in the store, finding all sort of weird and odd things that made them both laugh. As Max was slowly hinting to Harper what he liked, she didn't seem to pick up anything.

He frowns.

Just what was she going to get him for Christmas?

The last person was Alex and Harper knew exactly what to get her. Max waited outside the shop that Harper went into before coming back out with a black bag.

"So what did you get my sister?"

"It's a secret," Harper winks at him, "let's just say we'll all have a laugh about Christmas morning."

"You are going to get your parents anything this Christmas?" Max nudges her as they continue to walk down the sidewalk.

"No," was all she said.

Snow was gently falling again over the city. Max looks around. Christmas in New York was somehow magical. It was a great time of year.

If only he knew what Harper was getting for him for Christmas!

He was beginning to think that she didn't want to get him anything for Christmas. Heck, she got Justin about three things.

They stop just underneath the lights of the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree. Harper was taking pictures with her cell phone camera.

"Harper?"

"Hm?"

Max turns to face her, standing out of the way of pedestrians.

"I just want to know what you're getting me for Christmas. I mean, I kind have been dropping hints and I…well…you need any idea what to get me for Christmas?"

He might as well have to ask. It was bugging him the whole damn time. And just how many hints did the girl need to get what he wanted for Christmas?

"I already got your gift."

"You-what?"

"I already have your Christmas gift," Harper smiles, "I had it all along."

"You…did?" Max looks at her.

"Yes, I do," Harper leans in, kissing him in the snow fall. Max felt his entire face turn red as Rudolph's nose, including his ears. Max closes his eyes, kissing her back.

It was only a few minutes when they heard church bells ringing in for the hour.

"Merry Christmas," she whispers to him.

"Merry Christmas to you," he plants on her this time.


	8. Winner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

"**Winner"**

"_It's the Wizard Competition; it chooses who gets to keep their powers."_

The battle was long, fierce, and exciting. No mortal ever encounter a wizard competition ever in the history of the magical world. And even if they did, they wouldn't remember.

But she wanted to remember it.

She had to be there, just to see who would win.

Harper had a general idea just how might win, but she had her fingers cross. There wasn't a better time to believe in good luck then now.

Since Alex had pretty much show her the magical realm and the world she and her brothers lived in, Harper had been so over whelm with all the information that she knew to be fantasy to be a reality.

Now, here she was, standing at a safe distance with Theresa and Mason. Jerry stood a little ways, having a imaginary screen pull up to watch the kids when they were at a distance.

She tried her best not to cry as she watched the siblings almost beat each other to a pulp. She saw the dirt, sweat, and blood. The blood was what scared her the most especially when both Alex and Justin went after Max.

She wanted to scream, to make them stop hurting their little brother.

All they had to do was that one of them had to catch an orb.

The glowing orb in the middle of the maze held all the magical that had been past down through every wizard of the Russo family.

Harper begins to wonder just how many siblings had to tear each other apart before one was crowned the family wizard.

Something inside of her ripped, making wish that no wizard ever had to do this. It made her sick to her stomach the thought that something like a Wizard Competition had been going on for so long.

Didn't wizards know they shouldn't tear families apart?

Weren't wizards human enough to see that logic?

By the time the smoke, dust, and whatever else cleared, everyone look to see who had won. It was apparent that Alex didn't care who won. She had rush across the field, jumping into Mason's arms for a kiss.

Justin stood holding the glowing orb, looking smug and proud.

Jerry congrats Justin on winning, with Alex out of breath saying that he deserved, almost like she didn't care.

Harper's eyes turned to Justin who smiles at her.

"Hah! I won! Guess that means you are going to give up your crush on me, right Harper?" Justin stares at the red headed girl. Harper's facial expression surprises him, almost wiping away the smugness from his face.

"How could you?!" She screams at him, making Justin take a step back.

"Look, Harper, it's the way it is. I'm not going to give up my powers for you, I don't even – "

"Shut up!" Harper rushes past him, "I don't care about you!"

"What?" Justin watches as Harper rushes up to Max, who was struggling to walk back towards the group. Max's legs give out as Harper grabs him in mid drop.

"Max," Harper doesn't care if dirt gets on her skirt, "it's okay, I'm here."

"Harper…" His voice looks up into those beautiful eyes of hers, "I lost."

"I know," She brushes hair out of his face, "I don't care. I'm just worried that you over did it."

"I think I did," He winces, as she helps him up. Harper let's Max lean on her as they walk back towards the group. They all end back up in Sub Station, with Harper attending to Max's wounds.

Justin just stares at the two. He watches Harper wipe the dirt from Max's face, giving him a kiss. His younger brother gives her a smile; his brown eyes sparkling at the girl who was giving him attention.

He felt the magic flow between his fingers, knowing that all the hard work that he had done made him worthy of being the family wizard.

Yet, why did he feel like such a loser watching Harper be with Max?


	9. Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Another idea from Boris Yeltsin; Max visits Harper in the hospital. I had a little help from my beta as well to come up with a reason to why Harper would be in the hospital. Good thing she help me come up with a cute idea because this oneshot probably would have ended up sad. **

**

* * *

**

"**Angel"**

_Just like a shadow__  
__I'll be beside you__  
__I'll be your comfort_

-_Angel by Natasha Bedingfield_

It was good thing she had dental insurance from her father, or else she be in a lot of trouble with her dentist. Harper had to go get her wisdom teeth cut. Luckily, the nurse gave her enough pain medication that she didn't have to suffer.

She sits in the hospital bed, just out of recovery, watching the beautiful sunlight spread across the city. Harper was glad she had a good view, or else she might get bored counting all the ceiling tiles.

So far, only Jerry, Theresa, and Max had come to see how she was doing.

Justin had something important job to do, concerning his wizard studies.

Alex was out on another date with Mason.

She was starting to believe that Alex never care enough for her, despite all the things Alex had done for her in the past. _I'm pain and miserable because I can't eat anything, and I shouldn't be thinking things like that._

Still, it would be nice if Alex did show up.

Justin was pretty much ignoring her.

The door to her room opens to reveal Max standing there holding something in his hands, while giving her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, "as she avoids his eyes, staring out the window.

Max shrugs, closing the door behind him. He walks forward, setting down the purple bottle on the stand next to the bed. He sits down, letting out a sigh.

"Harper, getting your teeth cut out will make you miserable."

"I know that! It's because neither Alex nor Justin came to see me afterwards," Harper raises her voice.

She stops looking angry to see the look on Max's face.

"I came to see you. I guess seeing me isn't good enough."

"Max, I didn't mean it," She tries to apologize as he stands back up. Harper could see the look of hurt on his face, as he stands by the door.

"Oh by the way, I made you something. I hope its okay. I knew you wouldn't be able to each much of anything so I made something. Yes I made it with magic, to which you probably won't drink it but…" Max shrugs, "you can still have it."

The door slams shut, echoing off the walls.

She wanted to cry.

She didn't realize that Max was just trying to be there for her. Just how many times had he been there for her without realizing it? She was being a brat for just wanting Justin's attention instead of Max's. Also on top of, making remarks how Alex is a horrible friend while Max tried to fill the gaps that Alex left.

Harper glances at the purple bottle next to her on the end table.

A tag was attached to it, reading "Max's Magic Meals".

A small giggle escapes from her lips as she grabs a hold of the bottle. She pops the top off, taking the straw that was attach to it and sticking it into the funny pale colored mixture. Harper takes a sip.

Whatever Max had done…was amazing.

Harper kept slurping up the magical concoction, almost to the bottom of the bottle.

She was beginning to felt a lot perkier then before hand. But her heart was still heavy about making Max feel awful about visiting her.

_How could I be so stupid? I never really talk to him much but when I do, I feel like I can't understand him. Yet, when he does stuff like this, it makes it even worse because he's not even trying to make me feel better. He just is._

Tears formed in her eyes, guilt riding heavy on her heart, as Harper begins to cry.

The door creaks open, then closes.

Footsteps come across the room, and sit on her bed. Harper looks up to see Max sitting next to her on the bed with a look on his face.

"I'm sorry," was all she said before he ever spoke a word, "I didn't mean for you to feel bad about visiting me. I was just so frustrated and miserable that I use it to take it out on you."

Max doesn't say a word as Harper continues to apologize.

"Thank you, for the 'meal'. It was really good. I was beginning to think that all I had to eat for a week was nothing but ice cream and pudding."

A small smile comes to Max's face as Harper continues to go on and on about how he was going to make her week.

"This is probably the first time you made something without ruining any of your mother's appliances. I mean, I'm not saying you did or anything but those are really good. You think you could do one with - "

Max kisses her cheek.

Harper just stares at him.

His brown eyes smile along with the huge grin on his face.

"You're so cute when you ramble."

"I'm cute when I what?" Harper didn't know how to process on what just happen. Max ignore her looking confuse, kissing her cheek again.

"What was that request you were about to give me?"

"I don't know, something about blueberry."

"Hmm, I was going to say that you're a watermelon kind of girl." Max grins, poking a finger at her earrings.

"Are you making fun of me?" Harper somehow caught the joke, glaring at the boy.

"Nope, just teasing."

"Good thing you're cute or else I'll have that burly nurse throw you out." Harper lets out a squeak as Max scoots closer.

"Max…" Her voice warned, despite the giggling that was coming from her lips.

"What? I'm not going to do anything. Just figure you needed your smoothie angel to sit with ya. It's better then being bored."

"Smoothie angel?"

"Yeah, I made your day with that 'magic meal' right?"

"Yeah, yes you did." Harper leans her head on his shoulder, "thank you."

"No problem," He wraps an around her as the two of them sit there and cuddle for the rest of the visiting hours.


	10. Third

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: I saw the latest episode of Wizards, and I must say as much as I don't really like Juliet, I'm glad Justin got his girlfriend back. That means Harper can move on to…I don't know…the other cute wizard boy. **

**

* * *

**

"**Third"**

"_Third times the charm"_

It wasn't everyday that you heard the expression, "third times the charm."

Harper despises that phrase.

Charm actually meant something in her vocabulary.

Charm was actually something that her best friend and her two brothers could do. It was something that was real. It was something that should have been stuck in a fantasy novel.

It should have just stayed there from the beginning.

Harper never quite got the whole 'the-Russos-are-wizards'. It wasn't that she didn't get it. It was that she never got use to it. Magic used to be so pretty and fairy-tale like. Now it was dangerous, chaotic, and real.

Recently, Justin, Alex, and Max used the help of Alex's new boyfriend (who turned out to be a pure blood werewolf) to track down Juliet. Juliet was a nice person, for a vampire. She was the soul mate of her now former love, Justin.

Harper was jealous.

She thought she had a chance, but when Alex said that a wizard must give up their powers for the love of a mortal, she then realizes that she really didn't stand a chance. She really didn't when Justin mentioned he would be the one to probably win the contest.

Now here she was, all alone cleaning up the shop at closing time.

Alex was out of work for a while, due to Mason breaking her heart. The stupid dog boy just had to go and claim that he was still in love with Juliet.

Thankfully, Juliet was still in love with Justin.

Alex's heart was broken, making both her brothers attend to her for a while to make sure she was okay. Harper fully believes that Mason had broken her heart.

She tried to comfort Alex, only to have her best friend push her away.

Justin was too busy with Juliet to have Harper reach out and ask him to check up on Alex. There was no one really left except Mr. and Mrs. Russo.

"Harper?"

A voice interrupts her thoughts.

Max comes down the iron steps, walking towards her.

"Oh hey Max," she puts the sponge back on the table.

"What are you doing? You've down here for two hours now cleaning," Max's brown eyes look at her curiously.

"Yeah I know," Harper gets another strange look, "I have to do something. Alex won't talk to me and Justin…well…yeah."

"Mind if I help you?"

"You don't really need to – "She's interrupted by him taking the mop and proceeds to finish where she left off.

"Yeah but it beats doing it all by yourself."

Harper watches the younger Russo proceed to finish the moping. He does it a short amount of time, before watching her finish up the tables and stacks the chairs.

"Here," Max moves behind her, picking up a chair.

Her backside bumps into his chest, making her feel awkward. She would have started laughing if Max hadn't move away from her.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" the younger wizard looks up at her.

The heart inside her chest starts to pump a little faster. Okay, that was a weird reaction she was getting. It was especially weird since it Max that was making her heart do crazy things.

"Are you happy that Justin is back with Juliet?"

"Sure," he moves back over to take the bucket from her, "why wouldn't I? She makes him happy."

Harper bites down on her lip, "did…I never stood a chance of having a romantic relationship with Justin, did I?"

Max puts the bucket down, "No Harper you didn't."

"I figured," Harper sighs, "I just wanted to hear it from someone who wasn't Alex."

"I still don't see what you ever saw in him," Max grumbles, "he's such a prick to begin with. I mean, I love him because he's my brother and all but all he ever did was treating you like crap."

Harper's mouth hung open at the brown eye boy.

"And don't even get me started on Zeke! I mean, the guy was two screws short of a pencil."

The comment didn't make any sense but Harper ignored it due to the stare she was giving Max. Max shoves the bucket across the floor to the corner with his foot. He looks back up to Harper.

Harper finally gives him a good, long look.

Max had shot up for the past few years, for now he was just about as tall as Justin. His features were very boyish yet handsome. His brown eyes made a lot of girls at swoon at school. Her eyes drift downwards from his face to the rest of his body.

Her whole face was turning the same shade of red as her hair.

"Harper? Are you alright?" There was concern in the boy's voice, "your face is all red and stuff."

Max rushes up to her, putting a hand on her forehead.

"No, wait…what did Justin say to do?" Max puts his forehead on hers.

"M-max," Harper felt herself squeak at the closeness of Max to her.

"You don't have a fever, do you?" His brown eyes look down into her eyes. Harper gulps, shaking her head as best as she could. Usually she would start laughing in awkward situations. But this was more then just awkward.

"Hmm…" was all he mumbles, with his chin just near to her forehead.

She gulps again. Her mouth went dry. Her face was red. Her hands were sweating and now she was pretty much all but out of ideas on what to do in a particular situation such as this. Max's hands somehow manage to find themselves at her hips.

"Harper?"

"Hmm?" She finally has enough courage to look up in his face.

"Am I making you nervous?"

The look on his face wasn't innocent at all. It was actually making the whole situation inside her head a lot worse. He had a playful smirk playing across his handsome features. It just kicks in that Max was actually a lot better looking then Justin.

"No-no, you're not." Harper tries to escape only to have a pair of long arms wrap around her.

"Are you sure? Your face is still…" Max smiles, "red."

"Haha," was all she could laugh out.

"Justin was your first love, right?"

"Yes, he was."

"Zeke was second?"

"Yes."

"And what does that make me?" Max leans down, "third?"

"I…I don't know," she couldn't concentrate. Those eyes of his were making her feel all giggly and warm inside. It wasn't at all how she imagines to be stuck in the arms of a handsome guy, let alone a wizard.

"I should be," Max smirks, "third time is always the charm."

"M-max?" Her voice comes out in a gasp, as Max touches her cheek. Her chin is lifted to where he's staring deep into her eyes.

"I want to be the third time."

"Max…" Harper realizes what he was trying to tell her.

"I always wanted to be first, then second…but now I'm third." His voice had some resentment for the two before him.

"But you know what? It doesn't matter if I'm third. You know why that is?"

"No, why?"

"Because," Max leans forward, "I get keep the girl."

The kiss was soft, gentle. Harper hadn't realized that he had kissed her. The shock went through her body like static electricity. It flows over her face, through her body, and over her hair. It must be what magic felt like to a wizard.

"Harper," he whispers before she pulls him into a kiss.

Max opens his eyes, blinking at the red headed girl pulling on his neck for a deeper kiss.

He hadn't thought for her to be a passionate kisser. It threw him off on him trying to be romantic; hoping maybe he would get a date.

After kissing for a few minutes, Harper pulls away to see that Max was also blushing.

"Was I too much?"

"For a first kiss, I don't think so." He sounded breathless.

"I'm sorry. I sort of got carried away."

"It's fine," He looked dazed, yet a huge smile was on his face.

"Oh. My. Gawd."

Both Max and Harper turn to see Alex standing there with her mouth hanging open like a gaping fish. Justin stood just a little ways behind her looking just as equally shock. Juliet seemed to be the only one smiling.

"H-hey everybody, what's up?" Max smiles, throwing an arm around Harper's shoulders.

Neither Alex nor Justin spoke a word. Anything that came out of their mouths were incoherent words and noise. Juliet seem to be the one only out of all three to speak a complete sentence.

"Aw! That was so sweet, adorable, yet dorky at the same time."

"Thanks?" Max and Harper stare at each other before turning to Juliet.

"I'm happy for you both," the vampire smiles at them, absolutely giggling over the fact that Harper finally notice Max's affections towards her. It didn't take long for her to notice just how much Max gave Harper all the attention that Justin had not.

"Thank you Juliet," Harper couldn't help but let a huge grin be plaster on her face.

"We'll leave you two alone," Juliet giggles, leading Justin outside to which he could only mutter some endearment to her alone.

The newest couple turn their attention to Alex, who was still standing there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Alex?" Harper had the urge to poke her best friend.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…going to go to bed and pretend this was all a dream." Alex finally speaks, getting back up the stairs.

"She's…"

"…it's going to take a while for her to adjust."

Harper stares happily up at Max, "so does this make us official? I mean you haven't really ask the question so I was wondering if –"

"Harper, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, that was easier then I thought," Max gets a look from Harper, "what? I had Justin to compete with. And it is as bad as you think it is, because one day I'm going to have to battle him in the Wizard Competition and – "

"Max, third times the charm." She kisses him again.


	11. Third prt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: Drabble from watching the actually ending of "Wizards vs. Werewolves".**

**

* * *

**

"**Third prt 2"**

"_Third times the charm"_

"Why can't we just date normal people?"

"That's because we're not normal people, Alex."

"How long are you two going to sit there moping over that? And isn't that the fifth time that you said that statement, Alex?"

Both older Russos just turn to glare at their younger brother.

"Says the boy who sits up on a castle and howls."

"You know things could have gone better if Justin didn't pick a fight with Mason."

"How is this _my_ fault?"

The three siblings squabble before settling back down to silence.

"Hey Justin?"

"Yes Max?"

"I'm dating Harper."

"That's it, you are SO dead!" Justin scrambles off the sofa to chase down his younger brother.


	12. Paparazzi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: This is request from ETP who has nagged me to write this so I decided to try and write for as another birthday gift. Hopefully it is posted just in time. This is inspired by Lady Gaga. **

**

* * *

**

"**Paparazzi"**

_I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Lady Gaga, from the song Paparazzi_

Max Russo finally found his calling.

Max had found something that he was sticking to.

He was going to be a photographer when he grows up. He found out that he was good with capturing life through a lens. One of his teachers decided to give him job as school photography.

The only that made it expensive was the camera he got. He spent all that money he was going to save to start a pickle farm to buy himself a nice camera. Jerry and Theresa found themselves proud of their younger son to find something useful in his life.

Now it became his hobby to capture the things that he likes the most on camera.

One of the things that he likes to take pictures of was Harper. For some reason, she looks so pretty in every picture he had taken of her. It all started when she was sitting at home sewing a new outfit. The light hit her hair just right, and the way the shadows fell over her just made her look so…

Instantly, Max went to the point of almost stalking Harper just to capture more photographs her.

It didn't really bother the poor girl. She like having Max around to take pictures of just her, and her alone. Sometimes Justin or Alex would sneak in but Max found a way to just get Harper in the spotlight.

There were some days where Harper would hide her face or her hair because she didn't think she look good enough for a photo.

Max ended up taking pictures no matter how much she tried hide on those 'bad hair days'.

Max has a picture of in purple fuzzy pajamas with little pink bunnies all over them. She looks so cute with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, with her pink bunny socks and all. Max found to be one of those pictures that made Harper just as beautiful.

Max would follow her everywhere, taking pictures right and left. It got to a point that even Justin was getting jealous over how much attention Max gave to Harper to be in his pictures and not his siblings.

She was his muse, to a degree.

One day while at the park, Harper is out with him helping him with his photography project of capturing nature. That's when Max stares at her while she stands near a tree. The sunlight pour down at the right angle, hitting her hair just right to see that it was really red and not that brown.

Max really wished that Harper would dye her hair.

He likes her red hair very much.

"Wait," Max stops taking pictures of a caterpillar on leaf.

"What? What's wrong? I don't have a bug in my hair, do I?" Harper freezes where she standing, ready to reach up and fling the bug out of her hair.

"No," Max studies her, "I want to take your picture. It's where you're standing. I wanted to take a picture of it."

"Max…" Harper bits her lips, fiddling with her hands.

"Trust me," Max lifts up his camera. Harper holds still, giving him one of her smiles. Max made sure to keep the flash off for he nearly blinded her one day with it. Harper spends a week seeing spots floating about her eyes.

The camera goes on and off, capturing Harper several times.

It got to a point that Harper began to relax in front of the camera. She had her picture taking by Max so many times. Normally she would feel like she had to smile or pose or something. It was like those annoying MySpace photos Alex made her take with her.

Harper hears something, looking back at the camera man than the camera.

Max was singing something. The singing got a little louder to which Harper could make out the words he was singing.

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love," he sang the last part before taking the final photo of her.

Harper blushes at what he said.

"Since when do you randomly sing to Lady Gaga?"

"Since I heard it on the radio," Max puts down the camera, smiling at her. "I was just thinking of all the times I followed you around taking pictures of you. I'm like your own personal paparazzi!"

Harper giggles at that.

Max was like her own paparazzi; the kind that any girl would like to have around them mostly every day.

"Here," Max walks up to her, turning the camera around to review the photos he had taken. Harper watches him flip through the pictures, studying each other.

_I'm really smiling in all of these. I actually look…happy._

"Hey Max," Harper turns to her 'cameraman', "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you take pictures of me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, why do you take pictures of me?" Harper tilts her head upward to get a good look on Max's face as he ponders his answer.

"Well, because…you're pretty."

"I'm pretty."

"Well, you're beautiful, pretty, dazzling, cute, and a lot of other words that I would tell you but then I need one of Justin's dictionaries."

"Thesaurus you mean."

"Yeah, I think that's what I mean," Max shakes his head; "I also like seeing you so happy. I like to see that real smile and not that one you use to hide how sad you are."

"That's my answer, you're pretty and it makes you happy." Max smiles at her, holding his camera out. He pulls her closer to him as the camera takes a picture of the both of them. Once it was finish, Max shows her the picture of them.

_Now I look fantastic, like I just won a date with Jake T. Austin or something._

Harper looks up at Max.

"See? You look happy, like really happy."

"I am that happy."

"Yes, and you should always be happy," Max leans closer to her, "with me maybe? If I make you that happy like you are in the pictures."

The next picture was one that Harper wanted him to take. It was one that he held out as she pulls him closer. The picture of Harper kissing Max shows up in one of her scrapbooks rather than on MySpace. She wrote underneath in gold and silver marker was "Me and My Paparazzi".


	13. Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**A/N: This oneshot is a bit of a crossover. Also the title for it is inspired by all those countless love graphics you would find on MySpace or Photobucket. This one also features two Ocs of mine. Hopefull this isn't too corny and comes out okay. The quote you find is something I made up. **

* * *

**"Stranger"**

_"You know if you're meant to be together if complete strangers are telling you that you two make the perfect couple.."_

The crowded room of the Tipton hotel conference hall is packed nearly wall to wall with different vendors. This was the annual Youth Business League. The reason why the Russo's were there because they were invited VIPS for a spot to set up a table in the Family Business section.

Harper was stuck walking around with Max.

"Why couldn't this be a Con or something," Max grumbles. He was tired being around kids who were into business. It was just boring.

"Relax, they'll be holding one next month." Harper tells him. She got stuck walking around with him because both became extremely bored after sitting with Jerry, Theresa, and Justin. Alex had run off because one boy had stop at their table. Quickly she had a crush and was out trying to impress him.

"Good," Max turns to look at her, "are you going to dress up again this year?"

"Yeah, but I haven't decided who I'm going to go as."

"I'm thinking about doing original and dressing up as Maximan," Max does a pose, making Harper giggle.

"You really want to walk around with your underwear on the outside of your tights?"

"You really want to walk around in some mini skirt?"

"That wasn't a mini skirt."

"Max?" A voice interrupts the two 'geeks'. Max and Harper turn around to see a tall blond haired boy. He was dress casual in a blue t-shirt, a grey hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. His wind swept blond hair just fell into his blue eyes.

Max laughs, "Zack? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on a boat?"

"Summer vacation," Zack Martin smirks, giving Max a fist pump before hugging him.

Harper snickers, "gay..."

"What?" Zack drops Max, making the dork look up at the blond with a glare.

"Nothing, just remembering the last time you came in to New York," Harper recalls Zack having to impress some tough guys by having Max disguise himself as a girl. Max had use magic, which turn out for Zack to find out that he, and the rest of the family were wizards. Zack swore in blood that he wouldn't tell a soul, especially when he dream of being a wizard himself.

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to talk about that," He points a finger at Harper, glaring.

"I can't help myself. Max made such a lovely girl."

"Do not remind me," Max groans with Zack chuckling.

"Zack?"

The female voice that distracts the three makes them turn around again. A pretty teenage girl with straight, dark hair stands just behind Zack. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, with her bangs parted to the side. Harper blinks of how pretty the girl looks, even dress down in a blue and white camo shirt with black pants and blue converses. Her icy eyes stand out against her porcelain face, making Harper feel self conscious.

"Where did you go? I almost got lost," the girl's voice sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry Tay," Zack rubs the back of his head, "I saw Max and headed right on over."

"Next time, just grab my elbow and drag me with you."

"The last time I did that, you nearly kick me."

"Um," Max tilts his head to the side, "are you a girlfriend?"

Taylor smiles, "Yeah?"

"You can't be, you are way to pretty to be with that dork," Max smiles innocently at Taylor. Taylor begins to laugh out loud while Zack gives Max a dark glare.

"Yes I'm his girlfriend. Oh I'm Taylor Emerson. You must be Max and," Taylor turns her eyes to Harper, "Harper Finkle. It's nice to meet you guys. Zack talks about you guys."

"Did he mention about me being his girlfriend for the day?" Max smirks.

"Oh yeah, he told me about _that _incident," Taylor giggles, "I must say. I'm a little jealous. You are cuter then me."

"I may be cute but baby, you're beautiful," now that comment got Max swipe across the had by Zack. He immediately tugs Taylor closer to him, glaring at the wizard who was laughing.

Harper bits her lip.

_Max call her beautiful. Since when he is open about saying that to girls? In fact, when was the last time Max was caught flirting with a girl?_

"Now now Max, that's not nice to say that when Harper is standing right there," Taylor turns her attention to Harper.

"Heh, he's right. You are pretty...and I mean that because from one girl to another," Harper started to laugh. It was the one she used when she was caught in awkward moment.

"Aw but you are pretty. I like your hair. You're naturally red?" Taylor smiles, "and your skirt is cool. I wouldn't wear it cause I'm such a tomboy but it looks good on you."

"Aw, thanks?"

"Aw, they're bonding," Zack giggles.

"Wow, did you just giggle? I think you have been out to sea far too long," Max is grabbed in a head lock, ready to get a noogie.

"Hey!"

All four teens turn around to see a shorter teenage boy with short, dark hair and big brown eyes. A scowl is planted right across his face. The boy gives a glare after the scowl.

"Rico?" Max is free from Zack's grasp, rushing towards Rico and picking the poor boy up in a hug.

"Do you have to pick me up every time you see me?!" Rico tries to get away from the hug, but sadly he is hugged by the overly excited wizard.

"Yes," Max puts Rico down, "you grew. The last time I saw you I could put you in Alex's purse."

"Ha ha," the comment made Zack made him cackle behind his hand.

Harper stares at Rico, tilting her head to the side.

_Huh, now that I think about it...Rico does remind me of - _

"And who are these beautiful ladies?" Immediately, the Casanova came out in Rico. A playful smirk is planted on his face as he eyes up both Taylor and Harper.

"Sorry short stuff but I'm taken," Taylor thumbs over to Zack who makes a face at the boy.

"Zack?"

"Rico?"

"Wow, this is a small world!" Max grins at this two friends knowing each other.

"Yeah we were horrible at summer camp," Zack smirks to which Rico nods. "Yeah we terrorize the older boys when they made fun of us."

"We also took their money."

"Aw memories."

"Rico?" A sweet girl's voice interrupts the bros again, to have a brunette walk up looking winded and not so happy. Her hazel eyes landed on Rico; he freezes where he is, looking sheepish.

"You. Left. Me. Waiting."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes he is, and I'm Zack," Zack flirts, getting smacked by Taylor.

"Ah, he's yours?" the brunette giggles at Zack getting hurt.

"Sadly, yes."

"Wanna trade?"

"Nah," Taylor wraps her arms from behind Zack, "I work way to hard to keep him this long."

"Aw," Zack turns around, "you did? Wasn't I the one who wanted to date you at first?"

"Aw so cute," the brunette squeals, giggling.

"This is Serena Grant," Rico introduces the brunette. Serena smiles, looking at Max and Harper.

"Aw, your dress is pretty. Where did you get it?" Serena walks around Harper, looking at her outfit.

"Uh I made it?"

"Really?! Wow, you're talented! I wish I could have your patience to do that," Serena grins at Harper.

"Um thank you," Harper blushes.

"You made that? All by yourself?" Taylor leaves Zack, walking up to Harper.

"Well yeah...what is wrong with you two?"

"I'm a tomboy."

"I'm far sighted."

The three chatted away about boys, clothes, and odds'n'ends. All three boys just stare at the girls bonding.

"How do they do it?" Zack squints.

"Do what?"

"Bond like that?"

"Girls," both Max and Rico sigh.

"So...when were you going to tell me?" Rico cross his arms, staring at Max. Max blinks staring down at his pen pal and friend.

"Tell you what?"

"Dude, you're girlfriend," He points to Harper who was asking Serena about Malibu. Taylor gushes how both girls lived in such major cities. Max stares at Rico, turns to Zack who silently agrees with the shorter boy, before turning back to Rico.

"Dude, she's not my girlfriend."

Both boys just stare.

"What?"

"Yeah she's..." How was Max going to explain it to them? Yeah, he was silently crushing on her for a couple of years now. Yes, he would have wanted to agree that Harper was his girlfriend. If she had just gotten over Justin. The crazy red head was still pinning for the older Russo, who sadly, was still trying to move on from Juliet.

"She's..."

"Well she lives with us if that's one thing but...she's doesn't know I exist."

"You live in the same house yet she doesn't know you exist," Rico stops, "wait, is she the same Harper who is Justin's crazy fangirl or something?"

"Yeah that would be the one."

"Dude..."

"I know," Max sighs, pouting as Zack and Rico try to cheer him up.

"What do you think they're talking about?" The conversation leads to both Taylor and Serena distracted by the two huddle around Max.

"Girl," Taylor answers.

"Yeah," Harper smiles, "it's great to see that we found people to talk to. We are so bored," Harper sighs, "so why are you here?"

The question was for Taylor who answer about Zack coming in because he wanted to go into business. She had decided to tag along with him.

"He wants to make a lot of money," Taylor rolls her eyes.

"We're here because Rico own his own business," Serena answers the question as to why she was here with Rico. Taylor eyeballs her while Harper laughs at her expression.

"He's a prodigy. He's almost done high school for crying out loud." Serena laughs.

"And you're his girlfriend?"

"Ah no, he's my boss. I'm the employee...and friend I guess." Serena rolls her eyes. Both Harper and Taylor just giggle.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for the Russos," Harper tells them about the Sub Station.

"Cool, now we found a place to eat at," Taylor random says before they're attention is drawn back to the three boys.

"Aw, Max looks happy to see his friends again," Serena repeats pretty much what Taylor said.

"Yeah he does."

"So what is it like to date Max Russo?" Serena asks Harper.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking how it is that you're dating Max?" Serena had known about Max through Rico.

"Oh we're not dating."

Harper got some strange look from both girls. Both started to talk rapidly about 'why' and 'why not' and other words that Harper couldn't pick up. The red head covers her ears for a second, trying to stay calm before she throws her hands up over their mouths.

"We are not dating. I just live with his family. I actually have feelings for his older brother, Justin."

"And he looks like..." Taylor raises an eyebrow. Harper points out Justin, who is deck out in a suit and tie.

"Yeah he's cute but David Henrie is ten times cuter," Serena comments, with Taylor agreeing with her.

"How can you say that? Justin is very handsome and very responsible."

"Boring," both girls tell her.

"Max is so cute," Serena comments, "how can you say that his brother is handsome if you don't notice him?"

"Well that's because Max is..." Harper takes a good look at Max. Well, Max had grown a bit since last year. The younger Russo was just as handsome as Jake T Austin and even more adorable when he is around others. His brown eyes sparkle, as he laughs at something that Zack says about Cody.

"Cute?"

"Handsome?"

"Hot?"

"Adorable?"

"You want to trade?" Serena offers to Harper. Serena pauses, waving a hand in front of Harper's face.

"I believe it just hit her."

"I believe it did," Taylor snaps her fingers in front of Harper's face.

"Oh, why...sorry," Harper laughs, awkward again.

"Well now that you notice that Max is cute," Taylor giggles, "does Justin even notice you?"

"Ooh yes, tell us anything!"

Harper opens her mouth only to stop when she realizes that she had nothing to say about Justin showing any signs that he had feelings toward her. The red head pauses, thinking back on all the things she went through. Everything she usually ended up stuck with Max by her side. He may have been random and at points, never made any sense but he was always there.

The handsome young wizard had stuck by her, even to the point of randomly commenting how she look pretty today in her outfit.

"Just a thought," Taylor smiles, "I honestly thought you were with Max too. I mean, you two look like the perfect couple."

"I agree," Serena folds her hands, "especially the way he looks at you."

"Looks at me?"

"Wow the girl is blind," Taylor laughs, "Yes...haven't you notice the glances he was giving you as we were all talking?"

"I bet Zack and Rico thought you were his girlfriend."

"I don't see how they - "

"Rico Suave hit on you. You're beautiful. Now I'm jealous because Twerp hit on you," Serena laughs.

"Aw but I thought you wanted to trade." Taylor teases.

"Yeah but..." Serena laughs, "he's my twerp."

All three girls stare at the guys.

"Yeah they're twerps but ours," Taylor pats Harper on the back, "don't worry about it...there will be a time when you two finally figure it." She leaves the girls, walking up to Zack, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Figure it out?" Harper asks Serena.

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself," Serena shrugs, "but I know one thing..."

"What's that?"

"You belong with him. Don't ask me how I know that but as Taylor says, you two look like the perfect couple." Serena walks away from Harper, going up to Rico and giving the boy a hug. Rico blushes, ranting in Spanish.

Max laughs before his eyes land on Harper.

He gives her a grin.

Her heart begins to thud against her chest more so when she is around Justin. She barely hears Max invited the four to have lunch with everyone back at the Sub Station later. Max walks up to her.

"Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"You think that..." Harper bites her lip.

"think that...what?"

"Nothing, I'm still trying to figure it out."

The poor boy looks confuse, tilting his head to the side.

"It's nothing," Harper felt awkward. How would it seem if Max had a crush on her? That he felt about her like she thought she felt about Justin? Wasn't there countless times where he wanted to make her happy? Wasn't there nights where they were both up late at night just talking?

Wasn't it fate that they keep spending so much time together?

"Harper?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about it," Max smiles, taking her hand in his.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever it is that is making you sad," Max squeezes her hand, "I hate to see you upset about something. Just don't worry about it and it will all come together."

"Since when do you give advice?" She ignores the fact he is holding her hand.

"I don't know," Max smiles at her, "I just want to see you happy."

"Max..." She wanted to cry because he was being so sweet to her. All those times she ignore him yet he still went out of his way to make her happy. He did things for her that not even Justin did.

"No crying," Max pokes her in the nose, making her giggle, "I don't want my friends to think I made you cry, especially Taylor and Serena. I think they might beat me up if I did."

"They probably would," Harper was amazed how quickly two strangers seem to take to her like she was an old friend.

"Hey, let's head back and treat them for lunch. We'll tell Mom and Dad what we're doing okay? I'll make your favorite for ya."

"Okay," Harper lets her hand still stay in Max's as they walk off to treat their friends to a Sub Station free lunch.


	14. My Valentine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Yes I'm doing a Valentine's Day oneshot for Marper. I almost didn't when ETP suggested that I write one. **

**A/N: Just wrote it and realize its the 14th oneshot...and its a Valentine's day oneshot...boy am I dork! I did not planned this whatsoever.**

**

* * *

**

_"My Valentine"_

"_And even if the sun refused to shine__  
__Even if romance ran out of rhyme__  
__You would still have my heart until the end of time__  
__You're all I need, my love, my valentine_"

-Martina McBride - My Valentine

He thought about how all of this was going to play out. He had tried to think of every typical scenario that he had to try in order to make this the perfect moment for a perfect evening.

Nothing he had ever done turned out perfect.

Everything he had tried to planned turned out wrong.

He realize that on a whim, he managed to win her over.

He realize that trying to get it right wouldn't work for them.

Just doing it made it all the more simple.

Max had Justin think of every love song to play. He had come up with every known rose and even scavenge the markets for what would be the best Valentine for her.

That's when he realize, once he pulled out the wand, she didn't need no typical Valentine evening.

She needed something much more unique, as unique as she was.

The roses were a swirl of orange and red. The candles were floating in mid air, hinting with a scent of jasmine. Pink was not a color he would give her but instead of oranges, reds, and purples in the decorations.

Paper hearts were everywhere.

He stood by the balcony of the Russo home waiting for her to come out of the living room.

Harper gasps to see Max standing up on the magic carpet that he beg his father for. After a few minutes of getting her to sum up her courage, he took her around New York City before landing a spot where it was enchanted to where no one would bother them.

"Max..." Harper felt warm tears in her eyes.

Every valentine to her was a lonely night of doing nothing and hoping for a guy who never seem to have much interest in her.

She took in the white paper hearts, the purple antique chairs and table, and the orange-red roses.

"I got a trick for ya," He pulls out a deck of cards.

"Pick one," Harper draws a card, to which Max asks to write her name on it. After shuffling the deck, he produces her card along with a small red paper heart asking in his own handwriting 'will you be mine?'.

"I know this isn't what you expected or wanted," He begins, "but I wanted to give you something this year. I hate to plan something because it always blows up in my face. So on a whim, I gave you a Valentine's day that is just as unique as you."

"Max, I love it." She holds the paper valentine in her hands as if its the most precious thing to her.

"I didn't know what else to get you," Max rubs the back of his head, "the roses I charmed because orange roses seem to fit you the most, and the purple stuff I had help with painting from Alex," Max nods over to the silly platter of sandwiches he made, "I'm not a good cook but I made brownies by myself."

"It's wonderful," Harper tucks the valentine into her pocket before taking his hand.

"You sure?"

"I'm just happy that you remember."

"Of course I remembered!" Max stops ranting to remember the box in his back pocket.

"Also remember it has been exactly 10 years since I first met you," he takes the box out.

"Ten years? but Max, we only been dating for - "

"Exactly, since I met you. We were just little kids but...I still remember that day." Max takes out the box, opening it in front of her.

Her brown eyes widen to the point of saucers as they stare down at the ring.

Nothing coherent could come out of her mouth as Max puts a very pretty topaz and gold ring on her finger.

"Do not ask me how much that was," Max laughs, "because I didn't buy it. I made it."

"You..."

"Magic?" He holds up his wand, giving it a twirl in his fingers.

"You..." Harper felt warm happy tears coming back, "are you asking me..."

"Be my Valentine?" Max didn't have to ask exactly but he wanted it to be special.

"Yes, I'll be your Valentine," she kisses him.


	15. Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: This drabble is inspired by the episode "Positive Alex". Justin tries to have senior memories while letting his little brother, Max walk around with a video camera. Let's just say Justin failed at getting a senior moment. **

**

* * *

**

**"Moments"**

_"Little moments like that"_

"Max you official suck at being a camera man," Justin Russo scolds his younger brother. All this week Justin had attempted to get a senior moment caught on tape. But sadly, all that Max had done was captured moments of himself being goofy.

"I do not," Max glares back, "You just suck at trying to do something for senior year."

"I just want memories, something to look back on."

"You can't force yourself to make memories, you do it without even trying." Max tries to tell him. Justin didn't heard him as he wanders off, calling Zeke up to find ways to get more senior moments.

"Stupid geek," Max mutters, popping in the video camera again.

He was surprise that Justin didn't see the rest of the tape. Yes, he was goofing off in front of the camera. He wanted to distract Justin from what he was really trying to film. The camera goes over to Harper.

The pretty red head puts a smile on his face as he watches her cheer.

Harper joining the cheerleading squad had been good to her. She was beginning to slowly opening up more and making more friends. Max also figure once Justin had handed him that camera, that he would capture moments.

Moments for someone else rather then his largely ego brother and sister.

"Great job Harper," Max heard himself on the video. Harper laughs, smiling, "Thanks Max...did you video tape me?"

"Why not? This is your time being a cheerleader. I figure you would be happy me filming you."

"I see why, I don't look very pretty today." Harper fiddles with her hair.

"You look beautiful," Max grins, hearing himself say those words to Harper. He shuts the tape off as he hears someone coming down the stairs. Max decides to leave, wondering if Harper needed helping cleaning up down at the shop.

It would be hours later when Justin decides to watch the film again.

"There's got to be a least a small moment," Justin goes through the whole tape. He stops a certain point, seeing himself make a basket. "Yes I knew that Max was a total..." He fast forward again, seeing something else that made his eyes widen.

Max had the camera on Harper who was laughing.

"Aw c'mon Harper, just once? Please?" Max's voice begs the laughing red head.

"Max...what if someone sees us?"

"Nah, if they do, they'll get over it!" The camera turns to see Max holding out from himself and Harper. Max leans over and places a kiss on Harper's cheek.

"See? the camera loves you!"

"Justin is going to kill you!" She laughs as Max pulls her into a hug.

Justin stops the tape. He wasn't sure how to take in the information he just saw. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or...or....

"Hey, what are you doing?" Justin frantic, turns off the camera, unplugging it from the television. He stares up at Alex, who had come downstairs to find Harper.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay..." Alex leaves downstairs to find her best friend.

Justin stares at the camera then back at Alex.

Max owed him big time.


	16. Conscience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Yes the age difference could/can be a problem...but this is fanfiction. I'm doing it because it makes me happy. Besides its only a year difference. Alright enough of my ramblings on that subject due to a reader asking some questions. I wanted to do this oneshot since inspired by the episodes featuring Moises Arias as Max's Conscience. Also a hint from two episodes, one featuring Max's Secret Girlfriend and one that features Harper's parents. completely Au but you all know this already. **

**

* * *

**

**Conscience**

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your conscience?"_

_-Monster Hunter_

Max Russo tries his best to pay attention to what is on TV. He knew he had a problem with getting distracted so easily but today, he really wanted to be distracted by the TV. It only takes five minutes until he lets out a heavy sigh, turning his head towards the noise on the other side of the sofa.

"Would you two mind? At least get a room or something!" Max glares at his Conscience.

He cursed himself and his teenage boy ways. Most of all he curse his sister. It was all her fault.

The unfortunate events occur when it all started after Harper's parents came to visit while doing one of their vaudeville villain shows. After that fiasco, Harper was put into a mood the whole week.

It got so bad that only Max had managed to get a word or two out of the red head.

Alex decides to use magic to get her friend to talk. Justin tried to stop her, saying that Harper would talk to them when she ready to talk. The spell that Alex used was similar to the one that he had used when he was trying to out study Alex for the Wizard competition.

The end result was a petite version of Harper coming out of the mortal to which her inner voice hugged Alex, thanking her for letting her out for once. It turns out that Harper would only listen to her inner voice only when trouble came. When it came to everything else, Harper would silence her.

Alex tries to hide the secret from their parents, by saying that Harper's conscience was really 'Heather', Harper's cousin.

Well the plan didn't go so well when his parents found out.

Max, for some reason to which he realize later was a bad idea, to summon his own conscience to ask if he knew what to do. Well that didn't work, because when 'Heather', Alex, and Harper all got back from shopping, his conscience aka 'Gordon' was smitten.

'Heather' was more tough, strong willed, very opinionated young teenager who told it like it was. It was especially funny when Justin ask if she was attracted to him only to have her complain how much of a jerk he was to Harper and how the only reason Harper had a 'crush' on him was because her real crush was even weirder.

Max figured it out quickly just who 'Heather' or Harper was crushing on.

And also everyone began to figure out just who 'Gordon' was crushing on too.

The moment Max had his Conscience out and about, to which the poor entity exclaimed the moment he appeared next to him was, 'why?'

Max quickly told Conscience aka 'Gordon' about the situation, to which he told Max that he couldn't do much to help.

The boy quickly shows Gordon the problem, only to get a very odd reaction out of him.

The smaller 'boy' was...

Well, that's just say he showed that he was very much attracted to 'Heather'.

Poor Harper was so embarrassed by everything that the poor girl quickly ran down to her room to hide from everyone. Max was stuck in the living room with Gordon and Heather.

Angry brown eyes finally look over the back of the couch, glaring down at the two consciences.

"Do you mind?" It wasn't like him to loose his temper but he was annoyed, frustrated, and hoping that Harper wasn't angry with him.

"Uh no, but we can leave," Gordon huffs, getting up off the floor with Heather. The red head sighs, trying to fix her disheveled hair.

"You know Maxie, you're going to have to go down there and talk to her some day," Heather huffs, with Gordon's arms still wrap around her waist.

"Yeah, you going to have to confess," Gordon nuzzles his lips to Heather's cheek.

"I know that," Max glares at Gordon, "and you two are not helping."

"Hey, we're just you two doing...well..." Gordon laughs at Max's facial expression. The poor boy's face was bright red, trying to hide deep in the sofa cushions.

"We are you and Harper, and you two are us," Heather pulls herself away from Gordon to bend down to Max's eye level.

"Just tell her the truth, don't hold back, and...she'll understand," her voice almost sounded like Harper's for a few seconds. Heather ruffles his hair, giving him a huge smile.

"I will," Max gets up, "could you two, like...go in the bathroom or something? I hate to see someone walk in on you two and freak?"

"Like Alex? Oooh, I would love to see her-" Heather is interrupted by Max glaring, "Okay okay..." The two go into the bathroom while Max runs downstairs to Harper's room.

He comes down into her room, spotting Harper sitting on her bed looking at something. Max takes a deep breath before clearing his throat.

Harper turns around, with Max flinching at the sight of her puffy red eyes.

"Hey..." He gently walks toward her, "uh...sorry about...'Gordon' and...well...I'm a teenage boy and...uh...well..."

Harper just watches as Max tries to apologize for something that wasn't even his fault. She was actually confuse as to why he was apologizing in the first place. The red head shakes her head, placing a hand on top of his.

"Max..." her voice sounded drained, 'it's...not you...it's me...you know how Alex will use magic to help me...I don't think letting out...the inner 'me' would have help anyways."

"But...what is wrong? C'mon Harper...why are you so-"

"Because my mother made the comment that I was fat, and that the way I was dressing, which isn't usually, but she went as far as to say that neither you or Justin would ever find me attractive and...with your conscience...and mine...I...it's..."

"You are not fat, and you're beautiful." The statement was honest, and the truth.

Sad eyes look up into his large happy ones.

"You are..." Max clears his throat, "I always thought you were beautiful...I still do...I...I had this crush on you since I was...eight. And...as I get older...as you get older...I...you get more and more beautiful...and...you have this body...but...it's not that...it's...your hair, your eyes...your smile. Everything about you...I...I'm starting to..." He could tell her how he felt.

What if she would reject him?

That's the only reason why he never took the chance. Well one of the reasons. He dated girls his own age but...none of them were her.

He also had the whole Justin thing hanging over his head.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Max gets cut off at Harper throwing her arms around him, hugging him.

"Maxie...I always have liked you. At first like a little brother. You were always so cute and sweet. Yeah you're not the brightest bulb but...you're genuine. And as you got older, or hit puberty, and...you...try to be there for me...I realize that you're not that little kid anymore..." Harper felt her face warm up.

"And I'm not Justin."

"No, you could never be Justin and I don't want you to," Harper felt tears in her eyes, "you're a sweetheart...and I'm so stupid for not realizing that someone like you could like me for me...and...she just said all those mean things and it didn't really bother me until she brought up you and...I just.."

"Shh..." Max pulls her into his lap, holding her, "it's okay...you're beautiful...funny...and not fat. I say you're just right. Besides, I like that you have curves. You're not like a stick like Alex is."

That got Harper to pull away from his shoulder to giggle.

"I think you're wonderful..." Max touches her cheek, "and...about your inner voice. She didn't tell me anything...she told me to talk to you."

"She's always wanting me to speak up for myself," Harper laughs, "she's..."

"She's you...the you I see and see now too," Max felt lips touch his cheek.

"You are such a sweetheart," Harper gets a tissue handed to her.

"Uh...so..." Max looks at her, "does this mean that..."

"Well, how about we take it slow? Just one day at a time? I mean...I don't want to rush and then..." Harper tries to talk, "Oh who am I kidding? I finally get my wizard!"

"Yes, yes you do!" Max gets tackled to the bed, with both of them chuckling.

"Uh...you think that our others selves know now?" Harper cuddles against him.

"Hopefully," Max wonders back to two upstairs.

Both Gordon and Heather were just sit next to each other in the bath tub, before looking at each other again.

"They got it," Heather laughs, feeling that sadness leave her.

"Yes they do." Gordon knew the feeling, and was happy that Max finally told the girl he loved how he felt.

"You know we'll have to go back sometime."

"Yeah..." Gordon leans forward, "that's why I'm not taking my time..."

"But they will for themselves," Heather presses her lips against his.

"I got no problem with that," He murmurs against her mouth, pulling her towards him as they both lie down in the bathtub to make out.

It would be three hours later when everyone else gets home, and a moment of Justin screaming, running away from the bathroom about his mind being raped for life. Max and Harper rejoins their family, with their hands entwined.

They both get thumbs up from their consciences before Alex mentions they have to return.

The two didn't mind it all, knowing fully that they would be together for a long time.


	17. Jack and Sally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the Nightmare Before Christmas. **

**A/N: Sorry guys about the late update! I had a few ideas but kept getting distracted. I thought I kinda doing this as a late Halloween/Christmas oneshot. I know I already did one Christmas but this one wouldn't leave me alone for good reason. I guess I'll put this as AU then due to various reasons. **

**

* * *

**

"**Jack and Sally"**

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind._

_I'd like to join you by your side,_

_where we can gaze into the stars._

_And sit together,_

_now and forever._

_For it is plain as anyone can see,_

_we're simply meant to be._

_- Final Reprise, the Nightmare Before Christmas._

The entire Russo family had always considered Harper to be the normal one. As she had became part of the family, they always considered her a Russo but not a wizard. Who knew when it came close to her growing to the age of womanhood that they realize she was just as unique as they were.

One fateful Halloween night, a package was delivered from Romania from her parents saying they had something to give her. It wasn't to be open until her birthday which was just the day before Christmas.

Harper had opened the package, finding a music box. The base of it was purple decorated in black and bone white with spots of pumpkin orange and bright green. It was decorated with bones, bats, and pumpkins. When she turned it on, two figures, both ghostly and haunting dancing together to a mournful yet beautiful lullaby.

Along with the music box was a book that looked worn with the edges dog ear. It was her favorite childhood story she grew up on.

Harper smiles as she opens up the book, reading it by heart. The Russo found it curious to Harper's strange behavior once she obtain the music box and her book but they wouldn't notice anything else until next Halloween.

Halloween was a disaster again as Harper stood in her Pumpkin princess gown she had made especially for the day. It was glittery pumpkin orange with gold sparkles and sheer fabric with patterns of stars, moons, and cats. Pieces of black, bone white, and grey trimmed it with her hair flowing down in curls with a bone white and pumpkin orange tiara adorned her head.

There was going to be a Halloween ball, held at Central Park. Harper was going to go with The Russos, Mason, and Juliet but Zeke ended up canceling at the last minute to attend another party.

"You can still come," Alex told her, trying to fix up her sexy witch outfit.

No, she didn't want to go when all her friends were just going to do was ignore her all night.

She followed them to the party but stayed back as she felt her heart clenched in pain as Max was escorting his newest date to the Ball. Everyone had someone tonight but her. Harper picks up her skirts, walking away as the siblings ignored her.

"Every year something happens and I can't have fun," she whimpers, trying not to cry.

"I just wish I can celebrate Halloween without all this mess," Harper sniffles, using a tissue to dab her eyes.

The red head looks up to realize she had wandered pretty far away from the party, "Oh great, now I'm lost...probably get eaten or stabbed or..."

An tingling sensation flows around and through her body, like right before one of the siblings would cast a spell. Harper looks up, realizing the woods didn't look like Central Park anymore. She walks closer to a grove a trees all in a circle. Once she steps into it, her eyes widen.

Each tree had a door but not just any door, the door had a particular shape.

"Just like in my book," Harper whispers, turning her head to look at each before her brown eyes landed on one. A pumpkin shaped door grins at her, beckoning her to come forth. Harper realizes where it lead to but she wasn't certain. She could either go back and be miserable at the party or...have her own adventure.

It wasn't like the Russos were going to miss her for one night.

Her hand touches the shiny knob, turning it and giving a pull. Her head pokes in, hearing a haunting melody. A circle of leaves dance around her, lifting her up and into the door. The door shuts as the eyes of the jack o' lantern shine for a few seconds.

Back at the party, the Russos realize that Harper wasn't with them.

"She couldn't have gone far," Juliet reassures Justin.

"But it's Harper," Alex frowns, "goblins could have carried her off or ghosts or-"

"We'll find her," Mason begins to use his wolf senses to catch Harper's scent, picking it up as the siblings followed the werewolf. Max look especially worried. Something had nagged him since he saw Harper leave. His date had abandoned him but he didn't care.

"Ah ha!" Mason finds the grove of trees before paling at the tree with the door, "Uh no."

"She didn't..." Alex groans, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"She went into Halloween Town?" Justin exclaims before letting out a frustrated groan. Juliet pats his shoulders, "at least we know where she is."

"Yeah but it's Harper! She's a mortal! What makes you think she can survive Halloween Town?"

"Halloween Town?" Max perks up, "You mean like from that story that Harper has been reading?"

"Yeah like-wait, how did you know that?" Justin and Alex curiously look at their little brother.

"Because I asked her to read it to me once," Max makes a face, "I didn't tell her that those places were real because I figured it would make her unhappy."

"We got to go in there and find her!" Alex jumps up.

Before any of them can, Max was already at the door and had it wide open. He takes a deep breath, jumping in. The others followed the young wizard. They all land in a pile in front of the exit door. Max struggles out from underneath his siblings and their dates.

He was dressed in his Halloween dressed up clothes but they all looked ragged and worn. There were random patches with pieces of straw and grass stuck in odd places. His eyes look down to see that he had a pumpkin shape stitched right above his heart. His eyes were darken with his teeth shiny and white. His curly hair was longer, curling around his neck.

"You look like a scarecrow," Alex laughs at her younger brother. She was dressed as she was for the party except she looked more pale with shadows under her eyes and her witches hat had a spiral in it. Justin look like an dark elf with pointed ears and teeth. Juliet and Mason took their vampire and werewolf forms.

"You look like a pumpkin prince," Juliet comments, wiggling her nose at the smell coming off of Max.

"Which way is Halloween Town?" Max looks around before finding a path.

"Just follow the sign-Max! Wait!"

Nothing scary or spooky was going to interfere with the young wizard on finding Harper. Ghost, goblins, and other spooks tried to distract him but nothing. Brown eyes scan everywhere when they came into the center of town.

"Welcome!" A friendly booming voice calls out with Max looking up.

A tall skeleton man wearing a black and white pinstripe tuxedo stands in the center of town, surrounded by the citizens of the spooky place.

"That's Jack!" Justin is in awe.

"Yep, the king of Halloween Town," Juliet blinks her eyes, "wow, they're right, he is taller in person."

"Does anyone see Harper?" Alex hops up and down, trying to get a good look over the crowd.

"I think I have her scent," Mason sniffs the air, "but kinda hard when everything is-AROOO!"

"Mason, now is not the time!"

Max was already pushing towards the crowd. If anyone would know if someone new came to town, it was the Pumpkin King. Max nearly made it when he accidently bumps into someone. The two go flying against the cobblestone.

"I am so sorry," Max grabs the woman's arm to just pick up her arm. He freaks, dropping said arm.

"It's quite alright," the arm scurries over back to it's own. Max's mouth hangs open, staring at the woman with the red hair. She reattaches her arm by sewing back on. "I knew I should have double knotted."

"Uh...who are you?"

"I'm Sally the Ragdoll," Sally stands up, helping up Max, "you must one of the wizard children that likes to come. First year?"

"Well sorta," Max rubs the back of his neck, "but I'm actually here with my family looking for a friend of mind. She's mortal and unsure about this world...have you seen her? She's got red hair like you and wearing a pretty Halloween dress?"

"You mean Harper?"

"Why yeah-wait, you met her?" Max leans forward, "where did she go? Is she alright?"

"Slow down," Sally takes his arm, leading him away from the crowd, "of course I know Harper...her dress is so beautiful. I told her that she is a skilled seamstress. Such a creative lady..."

"Why are you talking about Harper like that?" Max asks, confused.

"Don't you know? Her last name is Finkle...the name use to be Finklestein...until one half of the family changed it due to a long list of-"

"Sally, are you telling that boy about my great-granddaughter?" Dr. Finklestein appears with his wife, Jewel.

"Yes doctor," Sally looks at him, "he was just asking if I knew where she went."

"She's odd but I don't expect much from a Finkle," The doctor does his usual scowl, "you just miss her. Zero is taking her around for a tour."

"Wait a minute..." Max waves his hands, "You mean Harper is related to you?"

"Of course she is," Dr. Finklestein scowls, "she's got immortal blood in her...has Halloween dancing in it. Wouldn't be surprise if Jack crowns her Pumpkin Princess...he should too since he's married to my Sally."

Max just gives Sally a look, "You're married to the bone guy?"

"Yes I am," Sally kneels down to look Max in the eye, "you're awfully worried about her, aren't you?"

"Well yeah," Max frowns, "usually anything supernatural freaks her out. I mean she lives with my family! I just don't want her hurt...I care about her."

"Don't worry," Sally pats his head, "Zero is keeping a good eye on her. Though do you mind telling me why she was so upset? Zero and I found her crying when she came through the door. I asked what was wrong and she said that her friends abandoned her...that she was all alone and just wanted to spend Halloween night with them."

"She didn't have a date to the Halloween Masquerade," Max frowns, "I should've asked her...I don't like to see her cry."

"Well maybe you can make it up to her. We having our own party too, in celebration of my niece being here...you should find her on Spiral Hill. That was the direction that Zero took her."

"Thank you Miss Sally," Max smiles, "and by the way, you're very beautiful for rag doll."

"And you are a very handsome scarecrow, little wizard." She presses a kiss to his forehead, "now go find the princess and tell that she's not alone."

Max didn't even stand a chance of saying anything else when the ragdoll pushes him gently back down towards the street. It was a high black gate with the words 'cemetery' written above in the wire. He pushes the door of the gate, giving it a eerie squeak. He walks through the cemetery, waving at some ghosts here and there.

It wasn't until he spotted Spiral Hill.

His mouth hangs open a little.

It was so surreal to be standing so close to something he only saw pictures of.

Max perks his ears up to the sound of a dog barking and laughing.

His brown eyes strain up to the top of Spiral Hill. A misty looking dog ghost was yapping happily, doing some tricks while the girl in the pumpkin orange gown was laughing. Max walks up closer to the base of the hill. Zero had stop yipping, looking over Harper's shoulder at him. He whines, nudging the girl.

She turns around from where she was kneeling down.

Max's jaw drops.

He always knew Harper was a pretty girl but at the right moment, with the full harvest moon behind her, she looked absolutely beautiful. She must have picked up something when going through the doorway, because it was like she was a part of Halloween herself. Her long red hair seemed longer, darker with big brown eyes taking him in. Shimmers of colors sparkled all around her, as if her dress was magical somehow.

"H-hi." He stutters.

"Hey...you...you came after me?"

"Well, yeah...me and Alex and...Justin and..." Max stops, looking up at her, "you okay?"

"Yeah I okay," Harper turns to Zero, "I made a new friend."

"I can see that," Max gulps, "is if alright if I come up? to sit with you?"

Harper takes in Max's appearance. No matter how much of a gangly scarecrow he look like, he was still handsome. She gives him a soft smile, "sure you can...pumpkin patch boy."

Max lets out a small chuckle, walking up the hill before tripping over his feet and landing next to her. Harper shakes her head, pulling him up so he could sit down next to her.

"You actually came after me? Shouldn't be at the dance having fun?"

"My date ditch me," Max cross his legs, "and...I was worried...especially when we found the door..."

"What about Justin and Alex?"

"I guess so," Max shrugs his shoulders, "but I was worried about you. I know how you get scared about all the supernatural stuff out there."

Harper lowers her eyes, "truth is...I wasn't scared when I came here...it was like..."

"Coming home?"

"Yeah...is that weird?"

"Harper, you're looking at the king of weird. And no, I don't," Max smiles faintly, "I met Sally."

"Yeah...?"

"She reminds me of you," Max touches her hair, "you do kinda remind of a rag doll?"

"Huh?"

"Because of you and your sewing!" Max corrects himself, "and that you wear cool clothes and-I'll shut up now."

"Max," Harper reaches over and touches his wrist, "I know what you mean. Thanks."

"No...no prob," Max clears his throat, feeling awkward, "never thought I be sitting on top of Spiral Hill. Kinda cool, even on Halloween night too."

"Yeah but you're sitting up here with me," Harper looks at him.

"I don't mind," Max smiles her, "I rather be doing this then going to some stupid dance...long as I get to...spend it...with...you."

"Maxie..." Harper leans down, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "thanks."

Max gets a dopey look on his face as Harper leans her head on his shoulder, staring up at the moon as the music from the town's center floats through the cemetery.

Harper smiles.

_I must be a lucky gal to finally found my pumpkin prince..._

The two stay like that until Alex and Justin urge them to come back to the real world. Max held her hand as they got back to the dance. Neither of them didn't mind the whispers or the looks.

Long as they were together, it didn't matter.


	18. My Heart Stops

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: I have no idea but I heard the song and it wouldn't leave me alone. **

* * *

**"My Heart Stops"**

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_-Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_

How hard was it to just focus and study?

How could he possibly do so when a certain red head was too busy dancing around the shop listening to that stupid song?

Max looks up from his wizard textbook, eyeballing Harper. She was dress down today, in a pretty colored top and jeans dancing around with the broom to one of Katy Perry's biggest hits.

He never understood why so many girls liked that song, including Harper.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on," Harper sings, having pressed replay on the CD player.

Max rolls his eyes, finding himself mumbling along, "you think I'm funny with I get the punch line wrong..."

"I know you get me," Harper sings, "so I let my walls come down..."

"Yeah things were..." Max makes a face, "are kinda heavy now so please stop singing that song!"

"Max!" Harper presses pause, "what is wrong?"

"I'm trying to study and you're distracting me with you singing that song!"

"Why do you hate that song?"

"I don't know," Max pouts, "I don't understand it."

"Have you ever just stop to listen to the words?" Harper leans against the broom handle.

"It's about having sex right?" Max makes a face as Harper blushes, nearly falling over. "Not really...it's about being totally committed to that one person...that she's giving up not just her heart but everything about her for a person she is in love with..."

"Huh?"

"It's about knowing the love you have with someone is real and taking a chance," Harper sighs, "a chance that once you fallen, you're never going to look back."

Max pauses.

What was that like?

He wouldn't know.

He was still young. He hadn't really focus on girls much lately. Max had been too busy studying for the upcoming Wizards Competition that he and his siblings would battle it out to see who would become the family wizard. After his brief moment as a little girl, Max wanted nothing to do with the opposite sex.

Yeah, true, Harper was mostly there for him, helping him out.

Especially when he got traumatized by his mom.

"I wouldn't know about that," Max says quietly, "I just want to beat Alex and Justin...I mean...what's the point of loving someone?"

"Oh Maxie, you wouldn't know if you were in love until it hit ya on the head," Harper rolls her eyes, returning back to the music and cleaning.

Max just sighs.

Love was difficult to understand.

Just what was a teenage dream anyways? Did he ever had one? He wouldn't think so...not when you got high school and wizard problems all the time. And it only made it worse when Alex and Justin were involved. He had pushed away girls and dating and all that crap just so he could get back at Alex and Justin. He just had to win the competition, beating his troublesome sister and his too good brother.

After all the hell they put him through, they deserve to be...

His mind drifts elsewhere as Harper was dancing again, singing out loud to the music.

She looked right at him, smiled then continue to sweep away.

His heart stopped.

_Woah there Maxie, Harper is hands off! Remember, she is your older sister's best friend. There is no way...na uh...not even-_

Max cursed himself for being a sixteen year old boy, staring up and down her frame as she moved.

He never understood why Harper ever thought herself to be fat.

She wasn't fat.

She was normal, at least by his standards.

Harper turns around to grabbed the dust pan when she catches Max's eyes. She felt herself frozen to the spot, with his brown eyes looking at her intently. Heat creeps up her neck to her face, with her gripping the handle of the broom too tightly. Her heart did a severe skipping that sounded like river dancing. Since when did Max Russo look at her like...that?

"Uh Max?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of whatever stupor he was in, turning back into the awkward teenage wizard boy, "what?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I was?"

"Yeah, why were you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you were checking me out?"

Max's face turns dark red, with him closing his book and stuttering over his words. The poor boy misses the entrance to the kitchen by slamming face first into the frame, knocking himself backwards. Harper drops her broom, rushing over to him.

"Are you okay?" Harper helps him sit up.

Max felt something wet around his nose, "am I bleeding?"

"A little," Harper quickly rushes to find a rag, "Here, put this on. I'll get some ice."

Max was cursing himself for being a dork. Why couldn't he just shrugged it off, be cool about it instead of making his nose bleed? How did he managed to miss the door?

"You okay?" Harper helps him up so he could sit down. His nose had stop bleeding, not really severe. She wipes his face before handing over the ice pack. Max blushes, with her nursing over him. She was always doing so. It just seemed like when he was around her now, his heart would stop. He never understood it. He blame it for it be awkward since she was just a friend and not a family member.

"Sorry I made you feel uncomfortable," He mumbles, with his voice sounding funny.

"Did I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just looking at you," Max blushes, "You...I forget sometimes that you're a girl. A pretty girl. A very pretty girl. I'm an idiot so ignore me."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well yeah?" Max makes a face, "duh?"

"Never thought I hear it coming from you," Harper smiles.

"I always thought you were...are...whatever. You're pretty and smart and funny. I don't see why you think it's a big deal when I tell ya though."

"Cause it's you," She brushes some hair away from his brow, "I thought you weren't into girls since you told us all that you were just going to focus on studying for the competition."

"Just because I'm not dating doesn't mean that I don't look," Max glares at her before making a face, "I mean...I have...look at lots of girls and...and...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so cute," She giggles, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

His heart stops again, then begins to pound in his ears.

"H-Harper..."

"Yes?"

"You...you do look pretty without any makeup. I laugh at your jokes when you get them wrong...I...well you don't always laugh at mine but you do now...I mean...what I'm trying to say is...you're awesome."

There, he said it.

"Thank you," Harper smiles, "I think you're awesome too."

"But don't you think that I'm a total dork who doesn't think?" Max looks at her, "I mean I'm not the brightest bulb in the...what is it? Bunch? Whatever, I mean...I'm not-"

"Max...I seen you grow...and I don't say anything around Alex or Justin...but truth is...I hope that you win...I think you deserve it...you're trying so hard and working at it...I want you to win...I know I be freaking out...but I be cheering you on..."

"You...you want me to be the family wizard?" Max blinks, "but why?"

"Because you got a good heart and I know you would use your magic for good...cause deep down I know you want to be the best. You want to prove that you are so much better then your siblings. I know you are..."

Harper wasn't sure what she was thinking when she said all that. Hell, if Alex knew, she be teased. Or worse.

She felt herself being pulled forward with Max lean removing the ice pack from his nose. He leans up, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Max blushed, but he was smiling, "that means a lot to me."

"Just don't tell Alex...she'll never forgive me."

"Tell Alex what?" Max gives her a cheeky grin. Harper helps him off the floor, with him going back to his studies as she goes back to cleaning. Max looks back up from his book, watching her as the song continue. She believed in him. That made his heart swell with pride.

Max stops, frowning.

If he won, then he couldn't marry a mortal unless he wanted to give up his powers.

His eyes trailed on Harper.

All that hard work would be for nothing...right?

Long as it was real, then he could take a chance.

Max smiles.

If it came down to it, then he would never look back and think it was worthless.


	19. Body Language

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards.**

**A/N: Okay, honestly, why do I see him singing this song? I'm losing my mind. On another note, I reached over 100 reviews! :D Thank you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**'Body Language'**

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_-Body Language by Jesse Mccartney_

"Max..."

"Uh uh, the song isn't over yet..."

"But Max...what if someone walks in here?"

"Aw, c'mon...it's fun...can't we have a little fun?"

"You dork..."

"Yes, but I'm your dork." He clears his throat.

"Parlez vous francais? Konnichiwa, come and move in my way...Hey little chica from Guadalupe," Max picks up, singing to her, "that thing you got behind you is amazing."

Harper lets out a giggle, bumping her hip against Max's.

He gets behind her, dancing with her as she tries to finish making the sandwich. His mouth drops to her ear, whispering the rest of the song as it plays loudly on the radio.

"...you got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year...Let's have a celebration, baby."

"Maxie..." Harper tries to lecture but can't help but let out another giggle.

"I can't help it," He pouts, "You got a great body."

"Stop it before your sister walks in."

"Meh, ignore her. She got nothing to complain about."

"Yeah but still...I'm the one who has to hear about it."

"Meh, just pretend that you're listening while thinking of something else."

"I always do."

"What are you two doing?"

"Mom!"

"Gah! It was his idea!"

"Oh, blame it on me?"

"You were the one who starting singing!"

Jerry couldn't help but laugh silently as his wife gives his youngest a lecture about dancing such with his girlfriend. The way the two were, it reminded him of how he and Theresa used to be when they started dating.

"I couldn't help it," Max pouts, "it wasn't like we were going to do anything else."

"Max!" Both Theresa and Harper yell, with Harper looking more embarrassed.

"Honey, let it go," Jerry walks in, thinking it was time to save Max.

"But Jerry, did you say that-" That was when Jerry picks up on the song, singing to Theresa. The poor woman blushes, stomping out with Jerry following her. He gives a wink to the two before leaving, laughing and singing upstairs to his wife.

"That was embarrassing," Harper groans, burying her face into her hands.

"It's okay," Max scrambles back to her, "and I meant what I said...or sung."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You do got my vote for Hottest Girl of the Year."

"Maxie, you dork...I love you."

"Figured you say that," He grins before she gives him a kiss.

"Can you guess what my body language is saying now?" She smirks, batting her eyes at him.

"Either you want me to make you a sandwich or make out..."

"Which one do you think it is?"

"I'm guessing a sandwich," Max gets dragged to where the Lair as Harper chuckles.

"Mmm good guess but not quite..." Harper chuckles, "so I'll just show ya."

"Okay," Max blushes, being lead into the Lair.


	20. Last Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards.**

**AU/Historical? It's sad and tragic. **

**

* * *

**

**'Last Request'**

_'Do you have any last requests?'_

"Do you have any last requests?" The judge asks, turning to him. Max felt the noose around his neck as he stares out into the crowd.

He spots the flash of red hair.

She comes forward, in her best dress, with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Harper..." He whispers.

"Max!" Her eyes look at the judge, "Oh please let him go! He's done nothing wrong!"

"He has been convicted of witchcraft! So has his brother and sister!"

"Please...they mean no harm! Let them go! Let him go!"

"Silence, insolent girl!" The beady eyes of the judge turn to him, "I said, witch, any last requests?"

"Please," the young boy turns, "let her come up here...I have something to say to her."

"To Miss Finkle?"

"Yes," Max looks at him, "Just once...let me tell her something before I die. No regrets." Max watches as one of the guards escorts her up onto the gallows. Harper stands in front of him. It was her fault he was up here. If only she had been more careful, then he wouldn't have to die.

"Max..." Tears came again, "I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Max whispers, "you didn't do it. We should have been more careful. Don't cry, please. I hate to see you like this."

"I can't help it. This be the last time I'll ever see you."

"Smile for me," Max looks at her, "but I have this to say...before I go..."

"What is it?" Harper looks back up.

"I loved you for the longest time. I just never said anything. I regret it now. I should have convince you to marry me. We could have run off together." Max stares at her with her brown eyes widening, "I know...it would have been safer. I would have lost my magic and you wouldn't be so sad."

"Maxie..."

"If there was a chance if we could be together," Max smiles, "would you be my bride?"

"Oh Max, yes!" Harper lets out a shuddering sob, "if I had the chance I would."

"Thank you," He presses his lips to hers, "go now...go to Zeke."

"I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I," Max leans back with his sister and brother staring at him oddly. "Alright, the conviction of the three witches will now commence. Time to die, heathens!"

Her heart shattered that night.

Her own true love had died.


	21. Don't Ever Look Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards.**

**I'm on a roll here! Yay! Inspired by another song. **

**

* * *

**

**'Don't Ever Look Back'**

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say that we are not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_-Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings_

It was her wedding day.

Max had just stood up, saying that she couldn't marry Zeke. The guests had been shock by this, with the young wizard standing up and making his way up to the altar. Zeke look like he was about to say something when Max pulls out his wand.

"Don't think about it, geeky boy." He turns Zeke into a frog before tossing his wand to Justin, "you deserve it bro. I don't want it."

"But Max-"

Those beautiful brown eyes turned to her. He had become a wonderful wizard, handsome and strong. And he was holding out his hand to her.

"Run away with me, Harper."

"Max...why now?"

"Because I had to make a decision," He didn't take his eyes off her, "a decision I didn't think I would end up making until now. You remember when you told me that I would be a great wizard one day?"

"Yes, because I think you are..." She was on her wedding day, crying.

"I'm done being a wizard," Max couldn't look away from her beautiful face, "because on that same day...I realize that I fallen for you. I just couldn't force myself to just give up on the Competition."

"Max, you could have-"

"Yeah, I should've but I didn't," He gets down on one knee, taking a box out of his jacket pocket and opening it for her, "marry me Harper. Be my bride."

"Now? On my wedding day?"

"Do you honestly love Zeke?"

She thought she did because Max had not gave any indication he would give up his powers for her. Now he did, and it wasn't too late. It didn't matter if it was her so called wedding day. It wasn't hers. It was Theresa's, Alex's, and her mother's.

"No, I thought I did because I thought-"

"Harper, I love you. I just thought you didn't love me back."

"I always have for the longest time, baby," She sniffles as he wipes her tears.

"Don't cry because of me," He whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm just happy that I know now."

The bride's bouquet lands in Alex's hands, with her jaw dropped to the floor. Her best friend, the bride just ran off with her younger brother on her wedding day. Justin holds the wand, staring after the two.

Harper smiles as the two ran off to get married on their own.

"Don't ever look back," she whispers to herself, smiling.


End file.
